Life sucks sometimes
by skippingstonesacross
Summary: Davis' life is turning upside down and people are pushing pass his wall he built to his heart. Now he's becoming vulnerable to the world Warning: swearing, drugs, and abuse. BEING REWRITTEN ENTIRELY
1. Begining of a trip

_Hey it's me again and as you guys know that i do not own digimon _

_ok i'll tell you the ages although if you read this chapter i think you would realize Daisuke's age really quickly lol alright well here you are_

Ages:

Daisuke - 13 years old

TK - 13 years old

Kari- 13 years old

Ken - 14 years old

Yolie - 13 years old

Cody - 11 years old

Matt - 16 years old

Tai - 16 years old

Sora - 16 years old

Mimi - 15 years old

* * *

Summary : no one really knows what's going on in Davis' life but TK is getting closer to figuring it out. What happens when it's worse than anyone thought and TK and Davis realize their friendship has been breaking...

Davis is thirteen and his life was crap. His parents had just gotten divorced. He never was able to see his sister and when he did, she would ignore him. His friends aren't there for him, he hasn't been eating right, he's started doing drugs, and his father barely was home. Davis began to enjoy the moments of silence in his home as his father had begun to let know exactly what he thought of his son.

* * *

**:AT LUNCH:**

The group was sitting around a table talking, except Davis. He wasn't even paying attention to what the others were saying.

At the moment, they were talking about what they were going to do on the break that would begin this weekend. "Hey guys, since I'm with my dad this break, he's letting Matt and I go to the mountains with friends! I know it's really late, but are any of you guys free?"

Cody frowned. "I can't, it sounds like fun but I have a kendo tournament. Sorry." TK frowned for a moment but understood. "No problem. Don't worry about it." He turned to Yolie and Ken. Both of them looked guilty.

"I can't. I'm working on a project", Ken told his friend.

"Yeah and I'm helping him with it. We're both sorry. I hope you have a good time though. Sounds like a lot of fun." Tk sighed, he hoped at least someone would be able to go. He didn't want to be stuck with Matt and Tai. He enjoyed their company, but he didn't want to be considered the lame little brother that just tagged along.

"Hopefully I will, that is if someone will go with me. I mean Matt and Tai and their friends are cool, but trust me, I would rather have one of you there with me to suffer." They all laughed.

Tk turned to Kairi since she had no spoken yet. "Sorry, Tk. I already made plans with another friend to go to the beach." Tk sighed but nodded. He was asking pretty late. He turned to Davis. "Can you come?" Davis had to think about it.

_I don't know. I mean it would get me away for a while._

Shaking his head rid of his thoughts, his turned to TK. "Sure TP, I'll go."

"My names T_K,_ Davis and it'll be fun! Even if it is just us." TK informed the other boy that they were going to leave tomorrow and that he should probably begin packing soon. Not long after, the bell rang and they left to attend class.

...

:History Class:

Davis was very bored in history, listening to the teacher drag on. He looked around the classroom, seeing similar expressions to his own feelings. He envied them so much. They didn't have problems like he did. They had perfect lives, families that were actually there, only worrying about the grades they would receive in their classes. Almost everything was perfect in their worlds.

"Mr. Motomiya..."

"Mr. Motomiya!" Davis looked up to see his teacher looking at him with an annoyed expression. Davis doubted that that was the first time his teacher had called his name.

"Mr. Motomiya, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention. You never know what you might be tested on." Davis nodded and the teacher turned around.

...

Davis walked home, thinking about the recent trip to the digiworld. When he opened the door, he saw that no one was there. Ever since the divorce, his dad never stayed around the house. He sighed in relief and took out a container that contained Vicodin A boy in his class had given them to him when he noticed Davis was acting strange. He had found his newest customer.

The first time Davis took the pills, he was nervous and unsure. He enjoyed the feeling of warmth and euphoria. They worked well. They helped him forget. No need to go back on memory lane though.

He walked over to his bag and started packing. When he finished, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Taking it out, the phone displayed the caller.

"Hello?" Davis knew it was going to be about the trip, Tk was the type of person that made sure other people knew exactly what was going on. It often made the brunette annoyed.

"Hey Davis, I was calling to see if you could sleep over tonight. We decided that we're going to be leaving early in the morning. Oh and my dad wanted to know if your dad had anything he wanted to ask before we left." Davis bit his lip. He would just have to lie.

"No, my dad doesn't have anything to ask. He just wants to make sure that we're safe." Davis scoffed inside his head, his father would never give a thought to the dangers. His dad would be more upset that he didn't ask his permission. Davis knew if he asked though, he would be shot down quickly. Davis was pretty sure that it was only because he would be having fun.

"Oh! Yeah, my dad made us promise to be intelligent in our actions. Tell your dad not to worry! Or would he rather my dad tell him that?" Davis did not want to explain that that was not possible. He hadn't even asked his dad.

"No, he just wanted me to know that I should be on my best behavior. I can home over tomorrow too. What time?"

"Umm let me ask…" He heard Tk asking Matt in the background.

"How about right now? Tai's already here anyway." Davis smiled slightly to himself, of course Tai was there. Those two were pretty inseparable.

"Okay, I'll head out after I pack."

"Okay, see you soon." With that, Tk ended the call with a click. Davis held the phone for a second more awkwardly, before taking a breath. Time to get moving. Davis grabbed his bag and grabbed random objects around the room that he would need. He made sure he placed the vicodin in the side pocket. He hadn't become addicted yet but he knew he was probably well on his way. He filled his bag, and looked around. _I better leave dad a note, though he probably won't notice until he wants to beat someone up and his favorite punching bag isn't available._

After writing a note that he left next to the phone, he closed the door behind him. He sighed, he was slightly afraid of to what he would return but he would worry about when the trip was over. It wouldn't be good if he spent his whole vacation worrying. With that decision, he made his way down the street.

The whole time the boy walked, Davis wondered if he was going to be able to do this. A whole trip with just Tk...Before he knew it, he was outside the apartment complex. Making his way up the stairs to the apartment, he knocked on the door a couple of times. He could hear feet coming behind the door and soon the door was opened. Davis forced his grin, knowing that that was exactly what everyone he knew expected from him. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep the frown from coming back. He started to feel an itch for a calming solution, but clenched his fists to control himself.

Strangely it was Matt, not Tk, who opened the door. "Hello, Davis. Come on in."

"We're watching the end of a movie right now." Davis followed Matt to the family room, where Tai and Tk were sitting on the couch.

Davis walked over, giving a nod in recognition to both before sitting down front of the couch. Tk sent a questioning glance his way, but he ignored it. The movie they were watching was some scary movie. Davis felt like he needed take a break and have some Vicodin right now. He then realized that it was in his bag and the others would be suspicious.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom and maybe get a drink." Tk nodded, not moving his view from the television. Davis stood and left the room.

_When was the last time I ate a full meal? I can't remember, it's been so long. I am really hungry. I'll go ask Tk if I can have something to eat._

Forcing a grin on his face, he walked into the family room, "Is anyone else hungry or is it just me?" TK laughed. "No, I am to. What do you say about pizza?"

Davis wasn't really in the mood for pizza. Since his dad was never around, Davis lived on pizza, but he didn't want to be picky.

TK turned to Matt. "Matt, can we order some pizza?" Matt nodded, rising from the couch. "Sure, I'll go call", Matt stated as he left the room. Tai sighed, pausing the movie, "That was a pretty good movie."

After a few minutes, Matt came back and turned on the game system.

After about 5 rounds where Tai and Davis constantly argued about the other cheating, a knock interrupted the boys. TK got up to answer it. When he came back, he was carrying a box of pizza.

Everyone made their way to the kitchen. Tai got out the plates and placed a slice on each of the four plates. No one noticed, but Davis looked like he was sick. After they ate, they got ready for bed. They decided to watch another movie before turning in.

Everyone sat on the couch, and as the movie played ,Davis' head kept bopping up and down. He was so tired, and his friend was having the same problem. Soon Davis gave up trying to stay awake and fell asleep. TK also gave up afterwards. The boy yawned and his head landed on Matt. Matt put his arm around his brother, drawing him closer. Davis moved around to get comfortable, accidentally using Tai as a pillow. From the angle, Tai noticed that Davis looked kind of skinny, but it was probably just his imagination.

At the end of the movie, Tai turned to Matt. "Should we to bring them back to Tk's room?" Matt shrugged.

"Sure, I'll grab Tk and you get Davis." Tai scooped Davis into his arms slowly, trying not to awaken the younger boy. He seemed to be lighter than usual but Davis mumbled and moved around in his arms, which made it harder for Tai. When Davis stopped, Tai looked over at Matt. Matt was trying to stifle his laughter. Tai glared. Matt tried to look innocent but failed. Matt bent down and picked up Tk. Tk was complete dead weight and didn't even move as his brother shuffled to get a better grip.

In the room, Tai used one hand to hold up Davis and the other one to pull the covers down for them. Tai and Matt placed the boys in the bed and then went to their own room. In a few minutes, the older boys were asleep, preparing for the ride.

* * *

alright here was the first chapter

PLEASE REVIEW! if you have any suggestions they will be taken in to consideration and if i do use them, I will give credit!

I do not own anything except the plot and this story!


	2. Phone calls that shouldn't have happened

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2 -Phone calls that shouldn't have happened

* * *

Matt was the first one to wake up. He stretched and checked the clock. He got ready and when he was finished, he saw that Tai had not moved a muscle. The blonde walked over to where Tai was sleeping and nudged his friend with his foot.

"Tai, wake up."

Tai groaned and looked up to see who was bothering him. "What time is it?" Matt smirked.

"You have 25 minutes to get ready before we should head out." Tai's eyes widened as he hopped off the bed and ran around the room, trying to get ready.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?" Matt laughed. "Because Tai…I wouldn't be able to watch you freak out," causing the boy to glare.

"Gee, thanks."

When Tai was finished, there was still 20 minutes before it was time. "Hey, now we get to go wake the squirts up and watch them panic." Tai grinned at Matt's comment.

Tai ran out of the room, down the hall, and yanked the door open. "Get up! You two have 20 minutes to get ready and grab something to eat before we leave without you." Davis and Tk jumped out of bed and began to hurry around the room, but since they had just woken up, they accidentally stepped on and ran into objects.

"Man TK, why do you have to have so much stuff in your room?" Davis mumbled, drowsily. The older boys laughed as Davis and TK turned and ran into each other. The boys winced and Davis held his head, already feeling a headache coming on. The teenagers then waited for Mr. Ishida to make an appearance and then they could leave.

Finally, Mr. Ishida poured his coffee and they headed out. They loaded the car and hopped in. Matt sat in the front seat, TK and Tai sat next to each other and Davis was placed in the back. He wasn't too bothered by this and was caught in his own thoughts. His attention was directed to his phone as it rang. He knew the number on the phone well and was unsure if he should answer the call. He bit his lip and knew that if he ignored it, the others in the car would pester him about why he would ignore the person. Davis made a decision, and flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey I picked up if you were interested." Davis' face became neutral, not allowing anyone to see how awkward he felt.

"I am, but I'm busy this week."

"Oh."

"Yeah I'm actually in the car on the way with a friend so I can't really talk right now." Davis said, glancing at Tk who had turned around to see who Davis was talking to, while Matt and Tai were giving him more privacy.

"Alright call me later with the amount you want me to save for you."

"Okay. Bye." Davis closed the phone and saw that Tk had not stopped looking at him. "What?"

Tk gave him a confused look. "Who were you talking to?" Davis rose an eyebrow at his friend.

"Just a guy I know from school."

"Who?"

"Z." In response, Davis was given a confused look. Tk thought for a moment.

"We don't know anyone named Z."

"You know, I do have other friends than just our group. I can have friends that you don't know." Davis knew in reality that Z was no where near a friend, just another boy that understood Davis more than his actual friends. Tk put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean it like that. I just was wondering how you met him." Of course Tk was curious, since he was so popular, he couldn't believe that there was a boy Davis knew that he didn't. Davis frowned.

"What couldn't you pick up?"

Davis gulped. "What do you mean?"

Matt turned around. "Well you said that you couldn't pick something up." Davis frowned.

_Crap I shouldn't have said that. Okay man...think! Think! Think! Soccer balls? Sure, why not?_

"I asked him to buy me new soccer balls since I wouldn't be available and wanted to know when I could come to get them." Luckily they believed him and went back to doing what they were doing. Davis sighed, returning to look out the window. Luckily Davis received no more calls.

...

After an hour, the car stopped and Mr. Ishida spoke to them, "Okay, get some snacks and drinks or something that you want for the rest of the ride. This is the last chance to get something until we get there"

They went into the store and thought of what they would probably want for the car ride.

"Well we want some soda, chips, and…TK, Davis, what do you want?" Davis frowned. He wasn't really that hungry but he couldn't tell them that, he hadn't eaten all day. _Hmm…what's something that's small and isn't a lot?_

He looked around. "I'll have…this bag of chips and water" TK looked surprised.

"Okay that's new, but are you sure that that's enough? What are you going to eat when you finish that?" Davis shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry." Those words slipped out before Davis could think.

"You haven't eaten at all today." Davis bit his lip trying to think. "I ate a lot yesterday." They seemed to believe his excuse and separated to search for the products. Tk was the first one to come back. Davis' eyes grew as he saw how much food TK had grabbed.

"Tk, I don't think we need that much. Besides, Matt and Tai haven't even brought their share yet." TK laughed.

"Yeah I know but everything looked good." Davis smiled, but inside he felt sick. Soon Matt and Tai came back, and grinned when they looked at what Tk was holding.

"Well let's go pay." Returning to the car, Matt moved to the back to sit with Tai and TK went in the back with Davis, instead of grabbing the front seat. Davis took out his cd player and tuned out everyone in the car. Tk looked around, unsure of what he should do. He had nothing to do except eat and Davis didn't seem to want to talk to him. TK sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

_I'm going to update soon because I know how it feels when people are waiting for the next chapter because they want to read it...although I'm surprised if you do want me to update soon._

_Well if you like this so far please review and tell me oh and flames are also allowed I mean how else would I know that I should stop *shrug* I probably wouldn't anyway just to finish._

_Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate it!_


	3. getting started

_Alright well here is chapter 3 for you guys. Oh yeah I'm going to be changing the story some but it'll still have all the problems that it has been having. Abuse is going to be in later chapters so I'm just warning you. Yeah I know that I'm going slow but I'm trying to put some chapters together._

_Break is coming this weekend so I'm going to be working on all my fanfictions during this break. Well if you want me to work faster that'll probably make me think of more stuff but I might not so...yeah well I'm done keeping you so you can just read the chapter now. Sorry for wasting your time._

* * *

Chapter 3 - TK's getting closer

"Come, Jun. We're leaving now." Jun walked into the room to see her father in the family room, sitting on the couch. He had his hands placed under his chin and was not looking at them. Her mother standing in the doorway and her little brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, mom. Where's Davis?" Her mother frowned. "I don't know. Why don't you go look for him to say good-bye." Jun nodded and left to go find him.

She walked into his room. "Hey Davis, I'm…leaving. I came to say good-bye." Davis didn't turn around, but Jun could see his back tense. "Davis, I'm sorry. I don't want to go," Jun sighed, "Please just say good-bye to me." Davis slightly turned around, "I'm not saying good-bye."

"Please, Davis. I won't see you for while. We're leaving, Davis. I wanted to at least have a good-bye from you." Davis turned back around and said nothing. Jun sighed. She looked down for a moment. She opened her mouth, prepared to speak but stopped. She knew he wasn't going to say anything. Jun walked to the door. Jun glanced back to her little brother one more time.

"Good-bye, Davis"

"Good-bye…." Davis waited a few seconds before turning towards the door, but it was already closed.

The memory haunted him. Davis hadn't seen Jun since that day. She left and he was left to remain with their father. He missed her greatly, more than he ever had in his life but at the same time, he didn't want to see her. They had talked on the phone a couple of times but he couldn't bare it. His older sister was having a nice life and his was crashing. It was hell. He knew if he told her the truth, she would worry and feel guilty and that was one of the last things he wanted.

_It's not fair. Why does this have to happen to me? I mean my parents didn't always fight._

_Only when they weren't around each other._

The worst part was he knew his inner voice was right.

...

The next moment, Davis felt someone shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see TK. "Wha? Tk, what do you want?" Davis yawned.

"We're here. Time to get up." Davis stretched and winced when Tk's back was facing him. He sometimes forgot that there were still bruises on his stomach. No one else was around, meaning that the others had already gone in. Matt and Tai were standing at the desk, getting the room key.

Walking over to them, the boys dropped their bags next to the older boys' ones which were at their feet. Matt stepped out of the building to tell his father that they were set and had the number. When he returned, he turned to the others.

"Okay, we have a cabin with two rooms. You guys will get a room and Tai and I will share the other."

Tai smiled. "I always knew you wanted me." Matt tried to shove him but Tai moved away.

Davis expected that to be the plan. Davis and Matt didn't know each other well and even though Davis had a lot in common with Tai, the older boy probably would be easily annoyed with him, if he wasn't already. He knew that Tai disliked how much Davis would try to be like him sometimes. Davis didn't mind sharing with Tk. Unless Tk secretly was hoping that he wouldn't have been able to come and would not want to share a room.

_ Maybe they'll share a room so no one has to live with me. The thought isn't too surprising. It's nothing new. _Davis tried not to let the thoughts continue but he then began to think about how most of his friends didn't know him at all and they just stuck with him because he was a digidestine. He sighed as he watched everyone grab their luggage and head out to wherever their cabin was located.

...

"Okay we'll take the other room," Matt opened the second door, "and this is yours." Tk and Davis moved past the older blonde to check out the layout.

Tk walked to the bed on the right next to the window. Davis then sat on his bed. Tk turned to him. "So what do you want to do?" Davis shrugged. Tk checked his watch.

"Well it's around dinner time…let's go get something to eat." Once again, Davis wasn't feeling particularly hungry. He suspected that it was the Vicodin that he had been taking. The two walked into the older kids room that was next door and saw them researching nearby food places. It appeared that they had had the same idea.

...

They all made their way down the street and spotted the pizzeria they had found online. The boys went to the counter

"What are you guys going to get?"

Matt looked at the menu. "Wanna split a pizza?" Tai nodded but Tk decided he would have a cheese burger meal. Davis wasn't really that hungry. "I'm just going to have cheese fries and a coke."

They placed their order and Matt turned, "Here I'll wait here with Tk. You two can go find us a table." Tai nodded and put an arm around Davis.

"Come on buddy let's go find some seats." When they found spotted a free table, the two sat down. "So what's up with you?" Tai asked. Davis gave a confused look.

Inside he was panicking. _Have I been so obvious? I'm trying to not be. Wait, it's not like he cares anyway._

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lot quieter than usual," Tai gave him a serious look.

"Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Tai laughed, "I don't think any of us did."

Davis turned his attention to watch people walk outside the window. He was taken off guard when someone slid into the booth with him. Davis couldn't stop the little jump, not expecting it, causing him to hit his stomach against the table. Even though the collision was small, his stomach was hurt. The constant pain from his bruises just reminded him of his father and what he was going to go back home to.

Davis was surprised that instead of Tk sitting next to him, which he expected, it was Matt. Since Tk obviously had nothing more interesting to talk about, he asked how Davis had done on their last math test. _Terribly. _Davis sighed. "Not as good as you."

Tk laughed, "Davis, you don't even know what I got. I haven't told you."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Tk, you always do well. You got a better grade."

Tk smiled at Tai, "Man you _are_ like Tai." Matt laughed. Tai punched TK in the shoulder.

Even though the others were joking around, it only made Davis feel more alone. He bit his lip, feeling like he was intruding. No one acted like an older brother to him. Jun had ignored him more than anything, not that Davis was complaining. He just as much wanted to be away from her as well.

It was more that brothers like Tai and Matt would be great to have. They always had Tk's backs. Well everyone had Tk's back. Davis had been yelled at by their "friends" so often for insulting Tk or saying something that would upset the boy. How Davis would scoff at how easily they took his side. Davis wished that someone at least once would take his side.

_Stop it, Davis. You have to act like you're happ Nothing ever wants to go the way I want it to, does it?__ Grin and bear it._Davis blinked as he saw a hand moving up and down in front of his face. He looked up to the owner of the hand.

"What, TP?" Tk ignored the name and gave Davis a weird look. "Are you okay? You just spaced out, and you haven't eaten much your food." Davis looked down. There went his appetite. He pushed it away from him. "Here, you guys can have it." Matt and Tai grabbed fries but Tk looked concerned.

"Davis, how can you not be hungry?" Davis shrugged.

"You sure you don't want anything?" TK wanted to be sure he didn't want anything.

"Yes I'm sure." Davis snapped.

Matt and Tai looked at Davis. "Davis, calm down." Tai said as he stuffed his mouth.

"I was just checking." TK put his hands up in front of him.

Tai turned to him again. "You really should try to eat more of something." Davis, feeling cornered, turned to Matt for support.

Matt frowned. He knew that Davis was looking for help but Matt agreed. "Just eat something, Davis." Davis frowned in response.

"Not you too. Fine I'll eat some more." He grabbed some of his cheese fries. They nodded but Davis couldn't ignore the glances that Tk kept sending him.

...

When the boys returned from dinner, they hung out in Matt and Tai's room. Davis really wanted to take a pill to fill better. He needed to have something right now. He couldn't wait.

"I'm going to go to our room." TK, Tai, and Matt both nodded, to busy with the television show they were watching to really pay attention.

Davis sighed as he entered the bathroom. He took out the container. After a second thought, he took his shirt off as well. He wanted to see if his bruises had decreased at all.

Just then the door opened.

By instinct, Davis grabbed the Vicodin and stuffed it in a pocket. Tk had been the one to enter the room. "Oh, I'm sorry! Since the door wasn't closed-"

Tk stopped as he took in Davis' appearance and his eyes widened.

Davis knew he looked terrible. Davis also knew he look suspicious. Tk couldn't see what Davis was holding so he felt relief at that. Davis cursed himself for not locking the door.

TK continued to stare. "Davis are you...ok?" Davis gulped but remained calm on the outside.

"Yeah."

TK stared at him, "you look like you got the crap beaten out of you."

Davis sighed, "you know I've been known for getting into fights. Don't worry about it."

"Davis…that looks like it was a pretty bad fight!"

"Yeah, it hurt a lot." Davis gave a fake laugh, trying to calm Tk. Tk didn't relax, frowning at Davis.

"Well I hope that doesn't happen again"

Davis nodded, "Yeah, me too." Y_ou don't know how badly I wish it wouldn't but I know it will. I screw up a lot._

Davis began to leave the bathroom, thinking the conversation was over. Tk bit his lip. Something was bothering him and he wanted to know the answer.

"What did you grab when I came in?" The question caused Davis to stop walking but didn't turn around.

"Nothing." Davis answered quickly. For Tk, it was a little bit to quickly. "I'm serious, Davis. What is it?"

Davis turned around, and swallowed. "Just some Advil. I had a headache. You just surprised me." That was partly true.

Tk accepted his answer and Davis returned to his bed. Davis relaxed on the bed, feeling that the incident was over. Tk didn't feel the same way, and he sat on his bed for a while just starring at nothing. He didn't know what to believe and his concern just grew as he thought of all the possibilities that Davis didn't tell him.


	4. popcorn war and a little rememberance

He kept seeing Davis' body. The area on his stomach had been covered in blotches of purple and blue. Tk didn't believe the words that had come out of Davis' mouth. A couple fights? He didn't think that Davis was that serious about fighting with other students. Tk needed more information, he couldn't let something like this go. But he also couldn't make Davis tell him the truth. Tk sighed.

Tk had excused himself to the bathroom a little while later, wanting to be alone for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Tk, you're worrying to much. He said it was just because an old fight…" Tk whispered to himself.

TK looked around and saw Davis' backpack underneath the counter. Davis must have forgotten it when he left quickly, trying to obtain distance from his fellow digidestined. He bit his lip, knowing that it was not right to snoop.

Don't do it. Shaking his head, TK went back out and decided to go back to his brother's room. Davis had returned and was sitting there acting like nothing happened. Nothing did happen…or did it? TK sat down next to Matt and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his brother's lap. There was a moment of silence, which Matt and Tai quickly noticed as it had not been there before.

"Hey do you guys want to go skiing tomorrow?" Tai rolled on his back after everyone nodded. "Cool."

Davis turned around and stole the bowl of popcorn from the blond brothers.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

Davis smirked. "Well I guess you aren't now…"

Tk stood up, "Give it back!"

Davis pretended to think for a moment and Tk found himself covered in popcorn. Davis, grinning a few inches away, now stood with an empty bowl.

"Oops."

TK bent down and grabbed some popcorn from the floor. He looked at Davis. "Well, you know, I was always taught to share…" He threw it at Davis, and a popcorn war began. Tai and Matt were laughing from the sidelines, enjoying the scene. Or at least they were until they both got hit. Tai and Matt retaliated and so the battle continued.

**15 minutes later…**

Davis was gasping in a chair, completely exhausted. TK was a few feet away from Davis on the floor with the same expression while the older two were lying on their respective beds. All breathing hard. Tk took a moment and when he finally sat up, he let out a laugh. All of them were covered in popcorn.

"That was so much fun." Matt nodded in agreement.

"But let's not do that again." Tai gestured around the now messy room.

Davis laughed. The room did look pretty terrible now. Davis' lifted an eyebrow, turning to Tk after hearing a gasp.

Tk noticed the funny looks. "It's because it's hard to believe Tai was right."

Matt laughed as his best friend pounced on Tk, tickling him. "Is that so?"

TK laughed as he tried pushing Tai off. Tai only stopped when he felt Tk had had enough. Tk was left breathless on the floor. Davis watched, suddenly feeling down. He was once again reminded of how much he wish he could have had Tk's life. Tk was everything he wanted to be. Everything his father wanted him to be. His father...Davis' chest tightened.

...

Davis was spending another afternoon in his room, alone. He had turned into what someone called a loner. He didn't feel joy doing things he used to find pleasure in.

SLAM

Davis jumped when he heard the door close from downstairs. He knew right away who caused the noise.

"Boy, get down here!"

Davis quickly closed his conversation with Kari and started to get up when he saw his background. It was his family. It had been taken before the divorce, before his parents had decided that they couldn't stand one another. He knew that he should change it, it hurt looking at it. But whenever he tried, he couldn't force himself to chose another option. He would probably never change that background. Davis knew he was taking a while to obey his father and quickly made his way down to what he knew was his impending doom.

When Davis started down the stairs, he gazed down at his very angry father.

"Y-yeah, dad?" Internally he grimaced. He hated how his voice would waver. He despised calling this man his father now. The man did not deserve that title. The only response was narrowing of eyes.

"God, why do you have to be so stupid? All your friends are smart kids and what do I get? I get stuck with you!" At this point, Mr. Motomiya had minimized the distance between them and was in his son's face.

Even though Davis tried to prepare himself, he knew exactly the sequence of events. He was still unable to brace himself for the punch that was delivered to his gut.

Davis stumbled backwards, grasping the rail of the stairs to stop from falling. Mr. Motomiya grabbed the collar of Davis' shirt and pulled him down the stairs. When he touched ground, he threw Davis into the hall, which so happened to be the same area as the coffee table.

"You're so weak! Care to explain this?" With that, his father threw a paper at Davis.

Davis stared at his father for a moment more, terrified of what was on the piece of paper. He uncrumpled the paper to see that it was his report card. He had all D's and C's. Davis sighed. He knew this was going to happen. He had tried to pay attention in class, knew that he would be punished if he didn't do well. But he couldn't. He began to feel that everything was hopeless and not worth it. He couldn't force himself to try as much as he had had in the past.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I tried-"

Davis' head turned from the force of the blow. He shut his mouth, knew that his dad wouldn't accept any excuses. He should have known saying sorry wouldn't do anything.

"You tried? Obviously not. Are you really that stupid? At every turn, you disgrace me more and more."

Davis lowered his eyes. He knew it shouldn't hurt any more, but he still wanted to make his dad proud. Even though this man belittled him and hurt him, he wanted to believe that if he made his dad happy, things would get better.

He was fooling himself, but even with this knowledge, he cared about his dad's opinion.

...

Davis shook his head. Matt and Tai were discussing a scene that was playing but when Davis moved his gaze, he was startled to see that Tk was looking back at him. Davis raised in eyebrow. It appeared that Tk wasn't actually looking at Davis, more like looking through him. Which Davis felt people did rather frequently.

"What, Tk?" That seemed to snap Tk back to reality.

"Huh? Oh well you seemed sad. What were you thinking about?" Davis found it difficult to look at Tk. Concern was brightly vivid in his blue eyes. Davis, looking to the side of Tk, just shrugged. He knew that TK wanted to know, was concerned about his friend, but Davis knew he couldn't do anything. Tk couldn't help him. So no matter how much Davis just wanted to tell someone, to finally know the truth about him, he locked it away.

"Nothing."


	5. Snowboarding

_Chapter 5 - snowboarding_

* * *

When Davis woke up, he realized he was in his own bed. He didn't care enough to think about it anymore, happy to burrow himself more in the pillows. He heard Tk get up and begin to rummage through his bag. Davis groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He sighed happily when Tk opened the bathroom door, leaving the room in silence. Unfortunately, it was disrupted by yells next door. Matt and Tai were yelling one moment and then Davis heard laughter.

Davis sighed, accepting that he would not find anymore quiet time and would have to get up.

Silently, Davis shoved his covers away and grabbed his pillow. Davis went into the living room, deciding to lay down on the couch. He was cold from the rapid change of being nestled in his bed to having nothing surround him.

He could turn on the fireplace. That sounded appealing. Davis settled down on the couch once again after turning on the fireplace, which emitted a welcoming warmth.

Davis compared the fire to himself. To some people, fire was a good thing that kept them warm, while others saw it as a disaster. Fires burned down homes or forests. He realized that if he was a fire, he was the fire that destroyed everything. Great, now he had become a poet.

_Do I really see myself that way? _Davis sighed to himself. _It hurt to know the truth. I mean, I'm the reason that my parents split._

Davis frowned deepened, and closed his eyes. He felt the itch of desire for a pill. _Just one...No! I have to stop thinking about the past. _

He would be able to feel better if he just took- _No! I can't keep relying on drugs to enjoy life. _

"Damnit, Dad. Out of every child, you get me, and I'm the one that has to live with that…"

His eyes began to burn. He blinked away tears. People often forgot he was only a teenager. They thought he couldn't feel anything. The boy with the grin doesn't get hurt. The boy would just brush it off. He was too stupid to understand their insults. He was in his own bubble.

He wishes he couldn't feel anything. Davis wasn't some doll that people could toss around but they did it anyway. He was a human being. And a failure.

Davis shook his head when he heard a door open. A grin slid easily onto his face, used to putting on a show when around people. Tai and Matt came out, and moved into the kitchen. Davis didn't move to see what they were doing but could hear the older boys clinking glasses and opening cupboards. Davis didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Davis, we're making hot chocolate. Want some?" Tai asked.

Davis said yes to Tai, and eventually a cup was handed over. Matt noticed that Tk wasn't around and yelled to ask him if he also wanted hot chocolate. Tk soon come out and sat down next to his brother, soaking the heat of the fire into his back.

Tai took a sip from his mug and looked out the window. Snow was falling rapidly, making the outside look completely white. "Do you guys want to go snowboarding today?" The thirteen year olds shrugged while Matt nodded.

"Sure."

...

The snow had lightened up as they made their way to the top.

As Davis was putting on his boots, Tk came over and joined him.

"Hey, Davis. Are you enjoying the trip so far?" Davis gave a true smile instead of his typical forced smile.

"Yeah, thanks, TJ."

Tk rolled his eyes. "Well you're welcome. I just wish that when we get back, we wouldn't have to go back to school."

Davis nodded. Tk looked to the top of the hill and saw that Matt was on his way down, while Tai was trailing behind him. Tk stood up and got on his board. Davis did the same. They made their way over to the ski-lift. Once they got off the snowlift, Davis and Tk split up, taking different areas of the hill. _  
_

This continued for a while, going up and down the hills multiple hills. Davis finally decided that he wanted to try a different hill. He went the opposite direction of Tk.

Davis glided down the hill for a moment, following the path. Davis looked a little down his path and found he was headed for a large chunk of snow that was in his direct path. He turned his board to his left but a minute too late, he saw a tree. His surprise caused him to lose his balance and fell. His back collided painfully with the ground. Davis did not stop moving however. His back was being dragged and Davis knew that this was not going to end well for him. He needed to think fast. He let his arms grab around him, looking for an object that would help stop his body. To his relief, his hand came in contact with a low tree branch that was hanging down into the snow.

Davis stayed where he was for a moment, not moving. He tried to slow his breathing, as his body had a lot of adrenaline coursing through his body. Once he felt that he had calmed down, the young boy bent down to undo his boots and stepped off the board. Davis looked around only to find that he had gone off the trail. He groaned.

Now that Davis knew he was in control, he began to feel the pain in his back. He had been thinking of other things and had not been paying attention to the pain that he was now feeling very well.

He knew that he couldn't just stand around and pity himself and wallow in his pain. He needed to get back to the trail. Davis picked up his snowboard and started searching. After 15 minutes of knowing he was heading in the right direction, but also knowing that he was far away, the boy sighed and just started walking, not really looking where he was.

...

Tk looked around, noticing that Davis had not come back down. He watched as many people went down the hill and passed by him as he continued to search for the green jacket that he knew Davis was wearing. Maybe he had finished and gone on another hill. After a while, Tk had a bad feeling. Whatever hill Davis had decided to snowboard on, he would have been back down by now. Tk didn't want to, he wanted to be able to find Davis on his own but knew that he should probably inform his brother.

He went to the lobby where many snowboarders hung out and ate. He spotted Tai and Matt sitting down a few tables away.

"Matt! Tai!"

Matt and Tai turned towards the voice that held an air of panic. Tai noticed that Davis was not with him and feared the worse. Did Davis get hurt?

He walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Davis?"

That was worse than being hurt in a way. Tai and Matt shook his head.

"You don't know where he is?" Matt and Tai watched as Tk bit his lip and lowered his head. He shook his head no. Davis was Matt's responsibility at the moment. Something terrible could have happened to the younger boy. Matt and Tai grabbed their coats from the backs of their chairs and left the lobby without a second to lose.

"Where did he go last?" Tk showed them which hill he had gone down last to his knowledge and the boys rode the ski lift up. At the top, they went searching for the brunette. Tk walked away from the two, worrying about what could have happened to Davis. Davis could have slipped and broke a bone. He could be sitting in the snow somewhere in pain. Tk, too busy worrying about Davis, didn't know that he had walked too far away and didn't know where he was anymore.

"Great."

He continued on and noticed a large imprint in the snow. The imprint looked like someone had tumbled down. Tk grew excited as he bet that Davis had been that person. At a second though, however, Tk feared that Davis was severely injured. He ran through the trail, being careful not to trip.

He saw a person walking in the direction he was going. This person had really big hair. He only met one other person with hair like that other than Tai.

"Davis!"

The person looked up. Tk sighed in relief as he got closer to see that it was, in fact, Davis. Davis smiled back, happy to have run into Tk.

"Hey, you found me! I almost ran into ice but when I tried to turn, there was a stupid tree. I dodged and slid down here."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a little. What you would expect from slamming into the ground and being tossed around."

Tk nodded in understanding. A distant shouting caused the friends to look further down the path that Tk had just come from. He laughed as he heard Matt threaten Tk. "I think we should get back now."

Davis gave him an annoyed look. "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

Tk ignored his sarcastic comment and turned to walk back in the direction he came from, Davis following right behind him.

...

Matt turned around and saw a tired Davis and Tk. Matt ran over to them and hit TK in the shoulder.

"Ow! what was that for?"

Matt glared at him. "We had already lost Davis and you have the nerve to just walk away?"

"Hey, I found Davis! I should be getting a thank you."

As they continued to argue, Davis rolled his eyes. Tai, meanwhile, went over to Davis and scanned his body, looking for wounds. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost off the trail after sliding." Once Tai was positive that Davis wasn't hiding anything, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what was it like rolling down the hill?" Davis shook his head. "Painful."

Tai laughed. He put his arm around Davis' shoulders, pulling him close to Tai's side. Davis was pretty much forced to walk along with him as they walked all the way back to the lodge. Davis was finally able to escape and Tai was distracted by his conversation with Matt. Tk felt he was free to talk to Davis without the older ones listening in. He moved closer to him.

"Hey, Davis?" Davis looked at him. "Are you ok?" Davis nodded. Tk didn't believe him for a moment. Davis walked faster to get Tk to leave him alone.

"You're lying. I know it!" Davis turned around to face Tk, walking backwards.

"Tk, I'm fine. I just got completely lost and tumbled down a path. Don't be so surprised."

Tk nodded. He knew that that was reasonable, he wouldn't have been happy if he were in Davis' position either. But he was still concerned. He knew that Davis' body had already been beat up, this latest accident couldn't have helped.

Davis noticed the tightening of Tk's lips and shoulders. He wanted to downplay the situation, he was not used to the amount of attention he was receiving. It made him feel slightly happy that Tk cared that much but it made him more than anything uncomfortable.

He needed to fix this. He bent down to roll a snowball and threw it at Tk's unsuspecting face.

...

Matt and Tai watched as Tk chased Davis down the hill, towards the lodge.

...

Davis thought he had terminated the situation as Tk chased him, throwing his own snowballs. Tk threw one that hit a particularly painful area on his right abdomen. Davis couldn't stop the wince that was emitted and as soon as it occurred, the playful mood diminished. Tk stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" Tk whispered. He was getting so tired of this. He had heard all of these answers in two days (counting today) he had hung out with Davis. Davis sighed, also tired to the questions.

"Tk, I've told you. You just don't like the answers. When are you going to realize that you're not going to hear anything else?" Tk didn't answer but knew Davis was right.

He wasn't going to get an answer so why was he digging so hard. He didn't have any evidence of anything to know that Davis wasn't telling the truth or that something was wrong with Davis. The only excuse he had was his intuition, which was not real evidence. But he cared a lot. Davis was his friend. One of his best friends. No matter how many times they fought it didn't stop their friendship.

Friendship. Isn't it so odd that one word can have such an impact? What was happening to his friendship with Davis? Was he fooling himself? Tk had not known anything about the fights that Davis had been in. He wouldn't have known if it hadn't been for this trip. He was beginning to see his friend in a different light. It made Tk sick to think to know that he was oblivious to what was going on. Tk knew that the terrible truth that Tk didn't care to have found out.

No, that's not exactly true, Tk reasoned. He cared about all his friends, he just didn't think he had to worry about Davis. Davis was always to cheerful around people. Sometimes annoyingly so. Tk knew he should have noticed a change, he claimed to be a close friend of Davis but didn't really know anything about the brunette's life anymore.

Tk didn't know what to do. His crest was hope but he felt hopeless. He didn't know what to hope for because Davis hadn't told him.

Tk knew that he would remedy the situation though. He would pay more attention and be there for Davis. Tk didn't think they're other friends had noticed either, showing that Tk and the others had been failing as friends to Davis.

Tk, thinking back at the past with a different eye, realized to notice events that showed that Davis hadn't been as happy in school. Sure he still grinned and smiled but that faded at times. It caused Tk to ponder, which was the real Davis? There was a whole part of Davis that Tk didn't know at all.

"Tp, come on!" Tk saw that Davis was holding the door to the lodge open for the blonde.

With the promise of getting to know the hidden Davis, Tk jogged over and nudged his friend's shoulder with his own as he passed.

Tk was sure of one thing. He would find out who Davis really was.

* * *

_hate it? Love it? Let me know! thanks ; )_


	6. Why do you have this?

Davis and Tk sat down at one of the tables near the fireplace to try and get warm. Even though Davis had dressed well for snowboarding, snow had entered his clothes when he had fallen and tumbled. Matt and Tai came in after them and ordered hot chocolate for all of them. They handed the drinks to the younger boys and after a promise that they would notify the boys if they went back to the hill or the room, Tai and Matt went back out to snowboard for a little longer.

Now alone, Davis could feel the constant stare from the blonde next to him. He sighed, knowing that Tk hadn't been happy with his latest answer. He knew that Tk was stubborn and wouldn't drop the issue, which made things much more difficult for the brunette.

"Stop staring at me."

Tk opened his mouth, probably about to deny the statement but Davis cut him off with a look. "Let's just go back." Tk turn to gaze at the fire and nodded in disappointment. Davis' stomach clenched in guilt but he quickly pushed the feeling away. He shouldn't feel bad, Tk was sticking his nose in his business. but he couldn't force himself to be angry.

The boys walked side by side in silence, neither one daring to speak. Tk didn't want to believe that a serious problem was going on but his concerns kept being dismissed. No matter how much he realized that Davis wanted him to let it go, the feeling in his gut kept coming back.

...

Davis headed straight for their room, brushing past Tk, who had opened the door only a second ago. Tk stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, biting his lip. He wasn't exactly sure what he should do. Should he try to actually talk to Davis? Or did Davis want to be alone? Tk sighed, closing the door lightly, only taking his hand off the knob when he heard the click for the lock. It was so quiet in the apartment, Tk felt truly alone even though Davis was only down the hallway. Running water reached the blonde's ears and Tk felt rejected. He knew it was silly but knew that Davis was dismissing him.

Tk headed into the bedroom, sitting his bed once there. He traced the pattern on the cover, following the swirls and lines. Tk took the time to figure out how he would discuss the situation. He didn't want to be the nosy friend that barged into things he shouldn't be in but he wanted to help. Help what, though? Davis hadn't told him anything. What if there wasn't actually anything to worry about? Tk could in reality be worrying over nothing.

Something in his heart pained and he felt that he knew better. There was something going on, which confused him even more. Davis was still Davis. In a way. Davis didn't act the same way at school, which Tk was understanding to be a masquerade. No matter how different he acted, he was still a thirteen year old boy. A boy who was, in fact, friends with Tk.

Tk fell back, staring at the white ceiling. He turned his head to look at the room, noticing Davis' backpack resting against the bottom leg of the bed. He might be able to understand what was going on if he looked in there. Closing his eyes to rid him of the sight, Tk scolded himself. Davis trusted him. He couldn't do that. How could he betray Davis? But the bag held so much information.

No!

Tk was not going to hurt his friendship. Davis told him nothing was going on and that there wasn't a problem. He expected Tk to listen. Tk groaned, rising his hands to cover his face. This wasn't helping.

...

Tk was sleeping when Davis exited the bathroom later. He didn't think Tk would mind and turned on the television. The reporter was informing people around the area of a teenage girl runaway.

_Nobody notices the problem until it's too late. They're all too busy with their own lives to take a moment to actually pay attention to someone else. _

Davis knew that that wasn't entirely fair. Sometimes it was hard to notice the signs. People didn't want to be found out. That's what Davis constantly told himself when he thought of how no one, not even his friends, had noticed the change in their once happy fellow digidestined. Davis knew deep down that he actually did want someone to care enough to notice. He made it harder but if someone truly paid attention, they would have noticed by now.

Tk noticed.

And Davis was pushing him away, rejecting the concern and help Tk offered. What was wrong with him?

In two days, none of this will matter. Davis will be home and the subject interest would decrease until Tk didn't give a second thought about Davis' laughs and smiles. Davis tried to ignore how disappointed he felt at that.

Tk had been spending more time with him than usual. For this, he was noticing more. It scared Davis to death. What actually would happen if Tk found out his secrets? He was afraid of the outcome.

_But what happens if I don't tell? _Davis knew that there was an actual risk of not coming out of this okay. He could fall deeper and eventually just be beaten to the point where he didn't care. That he didn't feel like it mattered anymore. Those thoughts scared him to death. It did matter. He mattered.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever happens, I can handle it." Davis breathed in a breath, trying to find som peace. Luck was not on his side, as the ringing of his phone destroyed all silence. It was Ken. Davis wasn't sure why Ken was calling, it was in the middle of break and the boy knew that he was away. Turning off the tv, Davis answered.

"Ken?"

"Davis. Your father called to ask where you were. Did you not inform your father about the trip?"

Fuck.

"O-Of course I would tell him. He probably forgot, he does that sometimes. Did he say anything in particular?" Davis was afraid of what his father had told his friend.

"Not really, just that he wanted you to return home." Davis felt relief at knowing that he was far away and his dad couldn't reach him here. Davis didn't like the sound of his dad wanting him home.

"Don't worry, Ken. I'll straiten everything out." Not waiting for a response, Davis closed his phone. He took a few deep breaths before he opened it back up and dialed a different number. He would handle this now while Matt and Tai were away and Tk was sleeping. He stood up, and took the call into the bathroom.

"Davis."Just hearing his father say his name made Davis want to crawl and hide.

"Dad, I left you a note telling you where I would."

"You didn't ask me, brat." Davis bit his lip.

"I know, I'm sorry. It was all last minute. I'll be home soon. Two days and then I'll be back home," Davis pleaded.

"H-Hey Dad. Uh I won't be home for two more days." The word Dad alone mad him angry. Why did he give his father such a name that should hold so much love into?

There was a chuckling laugh on the other end. "You will be punished for this. You will learn to behave." Davis gulped at the threat.

"I...I understand**." **Davis waited for a response nervously. The only answer was the sound of a click, notifying Davis that Mr. Motomiya had hung out.

"Bastard!" Davis said as he closed his phone.

Davis knew he had to calm down. His body had reacted as soon as his dad had spoken, shaking at the knowledge of what he was going to come home too. Even after this, Davis didn't hate his father. He knew he should but the man was his dad and Davis could do nothing about it. Davis feared him and wished he was away from the man but would never have hatred.

Davis heard a groan and opened the bathroom door to see Tk sitting up.

"Davis, who were you talking to?" Davis hoped he had been as quiet as he thought and that Tk hadn't heard much.

"Sales call. I moved to the bathroom to not wake you."

"I'm going to go get something to eat from the kitchen. You want something?" Tk shook his head and stretched over to grab the roommate.

Once Davis left, Tk ignored the television to listen to Davis move around the kitchen. He pretended to be indifferent but Tk had noticed the different in Davis. The boy seemed shaken and Tk knew that whoever had been on the other end was the reason.

With new found concern, Tk turned to the bag once again. He listened once more to make sure that Davis was still busy in the kitchen before moving over to Davis' bed. The bag was taunting him. It held information that he wasn't supposed to know. The blonde bit his lip.

It's just Davis' bag. What could it hurt? Davis could be in serious trouble and Tk had a service as a friend to help. That still did not seem to give him any reassurance.

Just one look and he would be happy when he found nothing. Tk couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be sure. Davis might be in trouble and the only way to find out was in this bag. Davis always seemed cautious with it, making sure no one went inside it.

Davis had changed before his eyes and Tk hadn't seen it. No one had and he was the only one to finally open them.

With the jolt of courage, he opened the bag and started to look through it. There was what was expected to be in a bag for a trip. Clothes, shoes, etc. Tk sucked in a breath before opening one of the side pockets. There was a orange pill case. Tk took it out and turned it in his hand to see the writing. He knew this was a big invasion of privacy and that Davis might hate him for it.

Vicodin?

He stood up and frowned at the bottle. Why was this in Davis' backpack?

Tk first thought that there had to be a good excuse. Maybe Davis had truly needed them but Tk didn't remember anything that would make sense. He knew that Davis was hurt from fights but he didn't think Davis went to a doctor and got medicine for it. A thought came to Tk's mind. He knew people abused prescriptions and used medicine for daily choices. It was very dangerous. Davis didn't do that. He was smarter than that. There had to be another reason.

But there were parts of Davis' life he had no knowledge about. Maybe it wasn't that Davis wasn't stupid for using them but maybe it was more than that. Maybe he felt needed them.

Tk stared at the bottle as if it was the enemy. A moment too late, the door opened and Davis stood holding a bag of chips. Tk stared the brunette, who did not say anything but stare as well.

...

Davis' eyes widened as he took in the situation. He felt panicked for a second before anger set in.

"You went through my stuff?" Davis couldn't believe it. How dare him.

"Davis, I-I'm sorry! I needed to know! I know I shouldn't have." Davis stormed over and swiped the case from Tk's hand. Tk stepped back, knowing he screwed up.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have! You had no right!"

The fight was stopped as a door was heard open. Davis shoved the pills back in the bag and took a breath. Tk also stepped back.

"Tk, Davis! We're back." It was the only warning they had before the older boys were in the doorway to the bedroom, saying hi.

"Everything okay in here?" Matt narrowed his eyes, assessing the situation. Tk was trying to look too indifferent and Davis was flushed.

"Yeah." Tk said softly, but couldn't force himself to raise it anymore. Davis nodded in agreement.

Matt watched them fidget for a moment longer before moving away. "We're going to change our clothes."

Davis closed the door behind them. He turned around, intending to say something, but not knowing exactly which angle he was going to come from.

"Davis, why do you have them?"

...

Tk didn't want to hear the answer he expected but he had to. He braced himself for the truth, no matter what position they were put in. Tk had to know.


	7. Response

_omg i am so sorry guys. I've been working on my other fic but now i finished it so this is the only story i'll be working on for right now. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter also happens to have Davis' pov a little which i haven't done yet so...tell me if i should do more of people's povs...thanks for reading this but i'll let you get on with the fic now._**  
**

* * *

**Davis' pov**

I couldn't return the gaze I was currently receiving. I didn't want see the judgement. He must think I'm so stupid. Well he always thought that but I just gave him a lot of evidence. But he doesn't understand!

I feel better after I take a few pills. I feel like the old me, if only for a little bit. It's better than nothing.

Does he really want me to answer truthfully? Can he handle the truth? I'm not sure I would be if I were him. Does he honestly expect me to blurt everything out now? He just ravaged through my bag and now he has the nerve to demand answers?

I'm slightly being unfair, he just wants to know. But I'm scared of his response. He could be angry or could pity me. He could be disappointed. There were so many reactions that Tk could have.

At least I wouldn't have to pretend anymore. I could explain myself and make him see. My life is not perfect, almost everything isn't perfect. But does Tk need to know that? Do I want him to know that?

He already thinks he's better than me, should I really add to that?

But he has shown that he cares. If I tell him, he'll see what I've been hiding and I'm not sure I'm ready to for everything to out in the open.

Will I ever be?

...

The two friends stood in silence, one waiting for the other to answer and the other to figure out what he wanted to say. Finally lifted his gaze.

"Why did you go in my bag?" Davis didn't sound angry, more like he had given up. He just wanted this over with.

Tk raised his eyebrows by the unexpected question, "I'm worried about you, Davis. I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. You're acting differently, and maybe I've just been a terrible friend and haven't noticed. But I am noticing now and I can't help but be concerned. You're hiding something, obviously." Tk lifted the pills to support himself.

"It's right here in my hand. I shouldn't have done it but I did. I know what I've done. I betrayed your trust in me. But if I can help you, I want to."

Davis knew Tk was being honest, he could see the words clearly in his expression. Tk had always been a kind person, trying to be a friend to everyone.

"You didn't use to pay attention to me, you know. There were days where I wasn't okay, and you all ignored me. It's just Davis, right? Silly Davis. He can't feel anything, he's so stupid, he doesn't understand the insults." Tears welled in his eyes but Davis refused to let them fall.

"But I do. And it got to the point where a stranger noticed. And he offered to make it all go away, even for a little bit. And you know what? I took him up on it!" Davis was breathing heavily after his confession, even though he didn't raise his voice.

...

Tk didn't know what to say. What could he say? He tried to grasp a response but he felt bad. He didn't know and Davis was right. They hadn't been good friends to him. Tk would never have expected this from the brunette. Never Davis.

Tk's eyes threatened to have tears fall. It hurt to hear Davis speak with raw emotion.

"You pretended to be okay. I'm sorry I didn't notice until now. You needed someone and I failed as a friend." His voice shook with emotion as well, Davis moved him.

"I didn't want you guys to know."

"Why do you need them? What causes it?" Tk asked, hesitantly. He knew he was asking a very important question.

Davis sniffed, "It feels like everything nowadays." In an instant, he felt arms wrap around his body. Davis was stiff for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug. He didn't realize how much he needed it.

After a few minutes, Davis pushed away even though he didn't actually want to.

"You can't tell anybody, Tk." Davis wiped away any remaining wetness in his eyes, his voice becoming firmer. He needed to show Tk that he was fine. That this moment didn't show that Davis was crumbling, even though that was the actual truth.

"I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing. Do not worry about this."

Tk shook his head. "No! Davis, you just said-"

"I know. But it's not as bad as it seems. Please, if you want to be my friend, listen to me." Tk looked like he wanted to argue more before sighing. He would be a better friend to Davis. He owed him that.

"Okay."

...

Tk had nothing else to question and would have to trust his friend. He would let it go for now and just be there for Davis whenever he came forward. He desperately wanted to know what the problem was but nobody could tell him. Except Davis.

And Davis was not going to tell him if he felt that Tk couldn't be trusted. He would stay silent and let Davis decide how to move forward.

The boys decided to end the awkward moment with turning on the television and sitting on their respective beds.

...

Davis used this time to think about how he had gotten to this point...

Davis had his head resting in his palm, eyeing the clock in front of the classroom, waiting for math to begin so the last period could move along. Someone sat down next to him but he didn't care to look over. The person nudged him. He moved his eyes to the side and saw that it was the boy who had offered the help him out. Chris, Davis remembered._  
_

Chris smiled brightly at the bored classmate. "Hey."

Davis nodded in reply.

Chris smiled, knowingly. "You try them?" Davis knew exactly to what the boy was referring.

"Yeah I did. They were great. Thanks." Chris shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I have a guy if you want more. You can reach him by this number," Chris pulled a piece of paper with a number scribbled down, "tell him I told you." He handed the crumbled up paper onto Davis' desk.

The bell rang. "See you later, dude." With that, Chris grabbed his books and stood up. He walked towards the back row as Kari entered and sat in front of Davis. She turned around and said hello to Davis. Davis smiled but he couldn't help but fidget with the piece of paper now in his hand.

When Davis made his way home, Davis knew he was going to call. He had enjoyed the pills and wanted more.

He traveled up the stairs to the apartment door, and slightly opened the door. He listened for a second, standing in the doorway, before confirming that his dad was not home. He would be able to have some peace and quiet, at least for the moment.

He was able to enjoy his solitude for an hour, and then it was destroyed. He heard a stumble and knew that his father was home, and drunk.

"Brat!"

Davis stayed in his computer chair motionless. He knew if he went down there while his father was drunk, he would end up very hurt. But if he didn't go downstairs, he would be punished for ignoring his dad.

He winced as he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Davis was afraid as his bedroom door was slammed open, wincing as that act had definitely left a mark in the wall from impact.

"Are you deaf?" His dad heavily with a slurred speech. "Nothing but trash. Why am I stuck with you?"

Davis felt anger rise and he stupidly didn't shut his mouth.

"Mom left because of you, not me!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Davis wish he could have taken them back. It was the wrong thing to say.

Mr. Motomiya's eyes opened in shock and quickly grew redder in the face. A large hand grabbed the collar of Davis' shirt and pulled him up off the chair.

"You insolent piece of shit!" Davis' body hit the wall. Davis tried to push off the wall but his father was right there, landing a punch to his chest. Davis hated how weak he felt.

_**...**_

His father wiped his mouth. "You deserved that." Davis didn't reply for his crouched position on the floor. He didn't look up, just kept his head bowed. Mr. Motomiya seemed to take the silence as acceptance and left the room, scoffing at having such a wimpy child.

Davis slumped over to his bed. His whole body ached and Davis knew that it would hurt much later as the bruises developed. He could feel that some of his older cuts had reopened, burning and making his shirt stick to his skin. He slowly peeled off the fabric, revealing his stomach, where most of the punches had landed. His father made sure that he never carried marks that were visible to people. His dad was smarter than that, and Davis was almost thankful for that fact.

If there was any doubt about calling the phone number, they disappeared as Davis winced. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who is this?"

"Chris gave me your number if I wanted to purchase some pills."

"Oh, alright. Yeah, I'm your guy. How much you want?"

_..._

Matt and Tai came in, now wearing casual clothing. Both were wearing jeans and long sleeve shirts. It appeared that they had also took showers as Tai's hair had a few water droplets. Matt's hair was dry, but Matt didn't let his hair dry naturally, styling it intensively.

"Can you believe it's our last day tomorrow? It's a shame. Anything in particular you guys want to do?" Davis and Tk shrugged. Matt sat down on the end of Tk's bed.

"We could go to the shopping center."

Tai scoffed. "Of course you'd want to do that, pretty boy." Matt glared. "Well what would you rather do?"

"We should snowboard some more. That's why we're here."

"We could do both, split the day." Tk intervened, trying to be a mediator. Tai looked for a moment, "fine, we can do that."

One more day. And then things would be back to normal. Back to reality.

* * *

_Ok hoped you enjoyed. I'm starting on the next chapter right now so hopefully i'll have that one up soon also. _

_well R and R! Thanks! _


	8. No reason

Davis stretched, turning to look at TK to find him still asleep. Tonight they would head back and Davis would be back to the hello hole he called home. He reached to grab his backpack when he asked a question, why did he keep going home? There wasn't anything good there. He pulled out a silver chain from the bag. Jun had given him it as a birthday present the year she left. The end of the chain had the word "family" in Japanese.

Jun could be annoying, as Davis knew very well, but she was a great sister. Many people didn't think so but it was the truth. They didn't see the protection and good qualities she hid because she didn't want to be considered that type of girl. She wanted to be tough. Too bad he didn't say goodbye. It had been too hard at that time but now he regretted it everyday.

He pulled the chain over his head, as Tk slowly began to wake up. He lifted the collar of his shirt so the chain fell underneath the fabric. He wanted to keep the piece of jewelry away from wandering eyes, didn't want questions to arise. He kept it as a secret trinket that he could feel against his chest, always close by.

Tk yawned and looked over at Davis, "Can believe it? I can't believe it's our last day. I wish we could have stayed longer but it was fun while it lasted."

Fun while it lasted. Davis knew he was not going to come home to a warm welcoming. He closed his eyes and breathed out as he felt a weight on his chest. He would see Deevimon again though, which made him smile. Deevimon was the only one he had told about everything. Deevimon was there for him through everything and while Deevimon felt that Davis should get help, he accepted Davis' decisions. Davis was so grateful to his best friend for that. He needed time to decide how to handle things and more than help, he needed a friend to receive comfort.

Davis pushed away the covers and got out of the warm, inviting bed. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Tk, meanwhile, had turned on the weather. Davis could hear through the door that it was going to be sunny with flurries of snow. Perfect for snowboarding. At least the weather will be nice.

Davis got up and started packing his stuff, after that he got ready and went in the room to see Tk staring at the TV half asleep.

They looked at the clock, which was blinking with bright blue numbers. It was only eight in the morning. Davis couldn't believe that he had gotten up so early for no reason. Tk read the clock again and grinned. An evil grin.

Without a moment to lose, Tk left the room and silently opened Matt and Tai's door. His brother and Tai were sound asleep. Tk ran to the bathroom that was connected to his bathroom and when he opened the door, he had two cups of water. Davis grinned and took one of the cups. They returned to the other bedroom and stepped to the side of each bed. Tk looked at Davis and held up a hand. One, Two, Three!

Davis poured the cup on Matt's head and Tk did the same to Tai.

"Ahh!"

"Cold! Cold!"

"TK!"

"DAVIS!"

Tk and Davis ran out of the room, Tai and Matt, who were both dripping wet, following closely. These were the times that Davis enjoyed. Davis' thoughts were stopped as Matt tackled him to the floor and began to put him in a headlock. Tai, on the other hand, had pulled Tk down and was currently tickling him viciously.

When Matt and Tai had felt that they had had enough, they released the younger teenagers and shoved them out of the room to get changed for snowboarding.

They snowboarded for a few hours and then headed out to do some afternoon. Matt and Tai smiled at a few girls that passed while the younger boys rolled their eyes at their antics.

"Did you hear that we'll probably have a pop quiz in history when we return?"

Davis groaned, "I hate that class."

"He's okay, you just don't like because he gets on your case."

"Well, who would?" Davis retorted, causing Tk to laugh.

"Well maybe if you did your work, you wouldn't have a problem."

Davis was about to defend himself when he saw someone. He realized that it was Chris. How was Chris here? Of course. This was just Davis' luck. And to add to Davis' misfortune, Chris appeared to be heading towards them.

Damn.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you two were going to be here." Tk forced a smile and waved. Truthfully, he didn't know Chris very well but had heard the rumors. Tk had a feeling he had a part in helping Davis attain those pills. Tk tightened his smile.

"Davis." Chris sounded amused, the jerk. It wasn't like Davis particularly wanted to have Chris talking to Tk. Tk was pure and Chris was not.

"Hey, Chris. I didn't know you were going here for vacation," Davis didn't even try to hide his unhappy tone, "What a coincidence."

"Well you know, I enjoy the snow." Chris was relaxed, enjoying the discomfort he seemed to be causing.

Tk didn't know what to say to break the tension, watching as Davis' muscles tensed. "Chris," Tk wanted to ask him about the rumors, "did you really punch a teacher?" Tk rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

Chris laughed. "No, I didn't. You can't believe everything you hear. Just some of the things."

"Ah, ok." Tk wasn't sure how to take that information. Chris sounded like he had just expressed some inside joke.

"Tk!" All three turned to see that Matt and Tai had stopped ahead of them and were watching them from afar. Tk said goodbye to Chris and ran over to tell his brother that they had run into a classmate.

Davis took the chance to talk to Chris privately. "I know I owe you some money..."

"Yeah you do. Fifty dollars in fact."

"I _will _get it to you. I just need some time."

"I gave you time." Davis bit his lip.

"Be careful, Davis" Chris warned. "You don't want this to become a habit. I let it slide because you needed it, I could tell. But I did you a favor, but only that once. And now it's overdue."

"I'll pay you soon. When we return, I'll have it."

"See that you do." Chris stepped back and put on a bright smile to wave goodbye to the three that were distanced from the pair. Davis hadn't realized how surrounded he had felt until Chris gave him some room. His heart was beating fast, hearing the underlying threat.

While Chris was a pretty calm boy, he wasn't to be messed with. People like him became desperate when he needed the money to purchase more and sell.

Davis walked over to the group and they continued their shopping. "What did Chris say to you when I left?"

Davis sighed, knowing that Tk already knew. "Just that I owe him some money." Tk frowned, not liking what he was hearing. "How much?"

"Fifty." Tk gaped, "fifty? Wow!"

Davis gripped Tk's sleeve, "Will you shush? I would rather everyone didn't overhear." Tk at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

"Do you have it?" Davis sighed.

"No."

How was Davis supposed to get fifty dollars? He didn't have a job, and his birthday wasn't close enough to receive money from relatives. He would have to get some from his dad when he wasn't paying attention. He just hoped that his dad wouldn't notice but Davis knew that was wishful thinking. His dad hadn't completely ruined his own life, he still had a job and pretended to have everything together. People would think that the man was fine, except that he beat up his only son often.

Davis and Tk turned as they heard Tai clap to plan. Mr. Ishida would be coming in a few hours and they would have to return to pack and be ready. They finished their purchases and took a cab back to the hotel area.

Even though neither boy said anything to the other, it felt like there was a tension in the air. Nothing had actually happened but they felt like it did and neither could explain why. Tk pulled a grey sweatshirt over his head, wanting to be comfortable for the ride home. Davis made sure that he had his only sweatshirt out just in case he wanted it during the drive.

Once Tk and Davis finished their packing, and checking to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind, they hung out in the family room area with Matt and Tai. While waiting for the phone call to inform them that Mr. Ishida had arrived, they turned on the news. Davis grabbed one of the couch pillows and laid down on the ground. He was so comfortable that he accidentally fell asleep.

He vaguely felt someone shake his shoulder to get him to get up. He groaned, opening his eyes and forcing himself to move. He grabbed his bags and moved slowly behind the others on the way to the car. Mr. Ishida greeted them and helped load the car. He asked them if they had enjoyed the trip and what they ended up doing but Davis didn't pay attention. He slumped into the middle seat and made himself comfortable so he could fall back asleep. Matt took the front seat again and Tai climbed into the backseat, which left Tk to take the middle seat after making sure that Tai didn't mind.

...

"Davis, you little thief!" Jun tackled Davis to the floor and in an instead, stood up in triumph. She grinned, "That's what you get for messing with me." She turned but Davis grabbed the remote once again from her hand.

"Looks like you don't have it anymore!" Davis laughed while running around the room with Jun on his tail. Jun stopped chasing and walked over to the television box to change the channel by hand. After selecting her show, she returned to the couch without needing the remote. Davis stared at her for a minute but then sighed in defeat. No matter if he had the remote or not, she seemed to always get what she wanted.

Davis recalled the incident before he noticed he was alone. "Hello?"

There was no response. "Is anyone there? Jun?"He felt so alone. From the corner of his eye, he spotted her wild red hair. He turned to see her smile for a second and she laughed. Her laugh lit him up inside and he just wanted to hear it again and again. But she disappeared, leaving only a remnant as he heard her say "Don't give up."

It was easy for her to say that. She couldn't understand. His life was shit and no one knew. He fought everyday but how long would he handle the abuse from his dad and friends before he gave up?

It was so hard to forget about all the pain he endured and pretend to be fine. He had a lot of practice but it wasn't enough for him. It was becoming harder to pretend, not easier.

Reality came crashing down on him like waves when he realized that Davis had been alone for a while and then he met Kari. Kari gave him hope with her cute smile and shining personality. But now even her presence wasn't enough. A lot of people thought that Davis still had a crush on the girl but that wasn't true anymore. He realized she would never return his affections. Kari liked TK and always had. He was pushed to the back, again. Like every time.

_Why is it my world is crashing and burning while all my other friends don't have to deal with this stuff? I was happy. I didn't use to have to pretend. _

There was no answer.

Everyone just considered him a stupid boy who couldn't do anything well except play soccer. And even then he was just mimicking Tai Yagami. He wasn't even an individual. Once Davis considered these things as compliments but Davis didn't want to be thought of as a replica or a stupid kid...or a failure. But he was. He failed himself.

Everyone already made decisions about other people as soon as they lay eyes on them and Davis couldn't change their ideas. He would get crap if he showed his true self anyway, which made Davis angry. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his supposed 'friends' didn't see that something was wrong until he showed them that he was different.

Maybe he should just ignore the problem. Ignore them.

Tai nudged him, and Davis saw that they were stopping through drive-thru for dinner. He ordered his meal and his phone vibrated. It was his father. He ignored the call but Mr. Motomiya didn't stop calling.

"Davis, can you answer your phone or put it on silent?" Davis ignored Matt. Davis would not pick up the phone with everyone in the car, close enough to hear, especially if his father yelled at him. That was fairly promised. When he got back, he would handle the situation.

Tk gave him a confused look but Davis just said that he didn't feel like taking a call right now. He didn't ever want to take a call from his dad but he also knew he was screwing himself more and more. Maybe he was stupid, he always made things worse for himself. He never did the smart move and obey and listen.

Davis remembered every burst of pain that was inflicted, every bruise positioned, and every time his body felt worse. He remembered every terrible fight that ended up with him nursing his wounds in his bedroom.

_Maybe it's not even worth fighting anymore. Maybe this is my fate. I'm the one to blame. I'm the reason trouble happens. I make things worse for myself. I could listen, do well in school and just be the perfect son. Make Dad proud. All I do is screw up. That's probably why Kari doesn't like me. All I'll ever do is screw up._


	9. Just run

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

Davis stared at the door in front of him. He couldn't build up the courage to open the door since Tk had dropped him off. _Get a grip! _Sighing, Davis slowly turned the doorknob, unsure of what trouble he was walking into. The lights were off and Davis waited to see if he could hear his father in the house. Silence. He pushed the door wide open so the light from the outside world poured into the front area.

"Welcome home, Davis. You were missed." Davis said, disappointed. He knew it was better than his father actually being there and beating the crap out of him. He just wished he had a normal family that would welcome him after he had been gone for a couple days. Ask him how the trip was, what he did there. Davis just wanted one question, one that showed his dad cared. But the concern that Mr. Motomiya had for his son had seem to have vanished. It had left soon after Jun and his mom had walked out that door, knowing that life was changing in a way that would not be reversed.

So instead of a warm welcoming, Davis came home to an empty house. His father was probably at a bar or drunk and passed out in his room. Davis gribbed the bag strap over his shoulder and climbed the stairs, accepting his terrible life. He turned right, down the hall where he had lived all his life. What Davis didn't expect was his door to open. Feeling anxious, Davis quickly stepped closer and stuck his arm out to make the door open farther. His eyes widened, his room had been trashed. His sheets were no longer on his bed, thrown around, paper and items from his desk were scattered across the floor, his dressor had been knocked over and from what he could tell, his computer had been hurt.

He breathed out, unevenly. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, and Davis wasn't sure what he should do. Should he clean up his room? Leave? Stay and just wait for his ultimate beating? Davis felt that this room was a foreshadowing of what his altercation with his father would be. and it terrified him. Being able to physically see how angry his father had been, Davis' stomach clenched. He scanned the room, stopped at the broken picture frame that had previously been positioned on his desk, next to his computer. It was a picture of his family when he had been a little boy. His eyes started to water but Davis angrily wiped them away. He would not allow himself to cry.

Might as well get started. Davis dropped his bag onto his bed, and turned to his computer. He picked up his laptop and saw the cracked screen. There was no way the screen could be repaired. He pressed the power button and nothing happened. Great, Davis didn't have the money to afford a new computer. How was he supposed to visit Veemon now?

Davis sat on his bed, devastated. He wouldn't be able to see Veemon unless he used one of his friend's computers and how could he explain the reason? They already thought he was clumsy, and now they would think he was careless with pricey objects. He pulled the pictures out of the frame and tossed the frame. With an overwhelming urge, Davis grabbed the edge of his bag to pull it closer to his seat. He unzipped the side compartment and grasped the pill container. He anxiously forced the cap out, feeling more antsy as the seconds passed. He poured three pills into his hand, whipped his head back and dropped the drugs into his mouth. Once Davis knew that the pills were in his system, he lied back and closed his eyes, hoping the warm tingling feeling would spread quickly. He let the drug take out.

"Davis!" Davis slowly opened his eyes, trying to bring himself back to the world, even though he really didn't want to. He slowly turned his head towards the window, seeing that it had turned dark. He blinked several times, still feeling detached. Why had he woken up again?

Someone called him again. Oh that's right, he had been afraid earlier. The drugs were still in his body, not allowing Davis to grasp the seriousness of his situation. The low sound of feet on stairs vibrated though Davis.

One. Davis began to count, feeling numb.

Two.

Three.

Four.

His door was shoved open, revealing the angry man who Davis used to feel safe around. What a joke.

He could hear the sweet words from his mother's lips.

_Welcome home, Davis. You were missed._

**...**

Tk exhaled, he had finished packing and had already visited Pa\tamon. He told him all about the trip and the fun he had had. He also confessed his interactions with Davis, causing the digimon to worry. He told his partner everything. Patamon had told Tk that he would take to Veemon, and see what the blue digimon knew. Tk knew that there wasn't more he could do at the moment. A knock at the door made Tk turn around to see his brother, leaning around the door frame.

"Can I come in?" Tk nodded, gesturing Matt to come in further. Matt grabbed the desk chair and plopped backwards on it. "What's eating you?"

Tk rubbed his face. "I can't tell you exactly. I'm not even positive what's going on anymore. All I'm certain about at this point is that I'm a terrible friend."

Matt gave him a look, "You are _not _a bad friend, Tk." Tk scoffed.

"Yeah I am. Tell me, how am I not a bad friend when I didn't know somebody's been pretending to be okay? How am I a good friend when all I've done is push away serious issues in the idea that he can't be hurt? Like he doesn't have real problems. I've been blind and a terrible friend."

"What are you talking about? Tk, we've been back for a few hours. How has anything major happened so quickly?"

"Because when you realize you've been a terrible friend, you start to see all the reasons why. I've ignored problems, I ignored signs," Tk shut his eyes tightly, tears lining his eyelashes, "I've ignored him."

**...**

He felt like he was dead. Every part of his body ached. Davis was left, surrounded by silence so he only heard his raspy breathes. His father had ventured to his own bedroom after he had gotten through "teaching" Davis what he had done wrong. He had no idea if his father would come back for a second round and Davis would only be capable of laying there if it happened. He slowly sat up, ignoring all of his body parts that screamed at him to stop moving. It took him much longer to reach his jacket since he had to keep stopping to breathe and control himself. He stuffed his pant side pockets with his pills, phone and the goggles. Davis was very glad at the moment that he had stopped wearing them as much. They were still in good condition. If he wore them more often, they would be cracked by now. They were too special for him to allow that to happen.

He knew his bruises would be surfacing soon, if they hadn't already. He didn't care at the moment who saw. Honestly, Davis wasn't sure if people would care even if they did see. He was like a virus, always infesting other people's lives. Once Davis reached the stairs, he gripped the rail, making sure to take one step at a time. His body hated him at the moment, for increasing the surges of pain. Painstakingly slow, Davis reached the end and made it over to the door. He wasn't sure if this was the smartest move he could make as his father could become angry again for him leaving. That's why his father had been angry in the first place.

_He's always angry. _Davis reasoned with himself. He couldn't help but look back once he opened the front door, unsure if he should continue. He tightened his grip on his shoulder strap and kept walking. The weather seemed to want to represent his mood as he began to feel raindrops. He sat down on a bench and hunched over, his hands trapped between his chest and legs. What should he do now? He couldn't just stay on the bench the entire time but he had no where to go. The anguish was overwhelming. Davis wanted to go talk to Kari, take in her comfort and warmth. She was like a flower, her happiness never ending.

If he went to see her though, Tai would be there. His idol knowing how pathetic Davis actually was, it would destroy Davis. It'd be even worse. His shoulders shook. He already didn't feel fit to wear the goggles. He forced himself to dig for his cell phone, knowing that he should call someone to come get him.

_Let's see who I can call…__Ken? He's busy. Yolie?, _Davis scoffed. _Yeah right. Kari? Possibly, but if I tell her__ anything, it'll make her so sad. I'll be the reason she's unhappy and nobody will forgive me for that. There's Tk. _Tk would be an option, he already knew that Davis was pretending to be fine. He already knew that there were issues going on.

He shook his head. "Make a decision,Davis…Tk or Kari?" He couldn't do that to his old crush. She was so innocent in all this, she would be so unsuspecting. Tk, at least, knew a little bit about what was going on with him. Davis accepted his terrible fortune and called Tk. Even though Davis felt that he was alone in this, he was beginning to feel that maybe he did have someone. Tk had been there for him more this last week that anybody had in a long time.

...

Matt had left Tk after Tk told him countless times that he couldn't tell him anymore than that. He couldn't tell until Davis let him. So he tightened his lips and refused to answer Matt's questions, no matter how much he desperately wanted his brother to hug him and tell him everything would be okay. But he wouldn't, because nobody was doing that to Davis and Davis needed it much more than he did. Tk would be selfish if he blurted the secret because he was stressed.

His phone rang. Speak of the devil.

"Davis! What's up?" There was a pause before Davis answered.

"Could you meet me? I need a place to stay for a little bit."

"Where are you?"

"On a bench." Davis' voice sounded rough, like Davis was in pain. Tk spun to look out the window, seeing heavy rain. "It's raining outside!"

"I'm very aware of that." Tk could hear the unspoken _obviously._

"What street are you on?" While listening to Davis' response, Tk was quickly putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket while he ran out the door. He yelled a quick message to Matt, telling the older boy that he would be back soon. All his actions were jerky. He told Davis that he was staying on the phone the entire time, frowning. Davis sounded like he had given up the fight.

"I'm so tired right now Tk..." Tk halted in his running to find his wet friend, "What?"

"Have you ever felt like _nothing _could fix the problem? That maybe _you _were the problem."

"Davis, I'm so close to where you are. Hang on!" Tk was panicking. He started running again. "Just wait for me."

...

Maybe he shouldn't have called Tk. He shouldn't have left home. He had made a decision that he would never be able to escape. Tk would find out more and more and wouldn't let anything be left out. His body was still pounding in pain. He let the phone fall away from his ear, even though he didn't hang up on his friend.

Davis was tired and wanted to leave but it was to late to leave. Once TK figured everything out, everything he tried to hide would be over.

"Davis!" He turned his head to see a wet figure running towards him. He slowed down once he reached the bench. Now that Tk was near Davis, he hesitated. He wasn't sure what he should and shouldn't do in this situation. Davis looked like a wreck though. Tk sighed in relief, closing the phone. At least now he was with Davis, it was better than being far away and knowing something was terribly wrong. The initial comfort at being close to his friend stopped once he truly looked the brunette over with his eyes.

"Davis, what happened?!" Tk sat down on the bench next to him, turning his body toward him in an open manner. He needed Davis to tell him.

"I got in a little fight. I'll be fine. I just needed a place to stay before I headed back home." Davis forced himself to sit back.

TK shook his head. "A little?! Davis, look at you!" Davis just sighed.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know where to go. I'll explain later, okay?" Tk nodded in acceptance.

"Let's get you out of the rain. It cannot be good for you." Tk helped Davis to stand and put an arm under his shoulder. Davis leaned on the blonde as they made their way back to Tk's house. Both boys looked pathetic but it worked.

They had trouble getting up the stairs but they eventually reached Tk's front door. Davis closed his eyes, enjoying the warm air that the building held. Tk stabilized Davis against the door frame to open the door. Once opened, he turned towards his friend and supported him into the apartment. They made it to Tk's building but not quick enough so Matt didn't see what was going on. Matt rushed over towards the door to watch the exchange. Davis stood in the middle of the room, soaking wet. Tk rummaged through his drawers to pull out clothes for himself and Davis. Once he selected the pairs, he placed them into Davis' hands. Matt stepped into the room.

"Tk." Tk didn't address him right away. Instead, he spoke to Davis, "Do you want me to go while you change?" Davis nodded, wearily.

Tk nodded sadly, although he had expected that. He held the bundle of clothes in his arms and walked towards the door and Matt. When he was close enough, Matt grabbed his arm.

"What is going on?" Tk motioned his head outside, silently telling his brother to talk outside. Matt followed his little brother out, leaving Davis to change into dry clothes.

"Davis called me from a bench. I went to go get him. I'm not entirely sure what's happened but he said he was in a fight. That's all I know right now."

Matt sighed, taking it all in. "Go get dressed. We'll handle this once you both are changed and comfortable." Tk nodded, although he was pretty sure that Davis wouldn't be comfortable, even in warm clothing.


	10. Don't push me, I might slip

Davis forced himself to change from his wet clothing, knowing he would feel better afterwards. His clothes were currently sticking to him, causing his cuts to stick even more so. A wince emitted as he raised his arms to pull the shirt over his head. He looked around for a spot to throw the soaked fabric but didn't see a place so he just dumped them on the floor. He'd pick them up after he finished. Next was his pants. He unbuttoned the top and hunched forward to push the jeans down. Apparently this was a bad idea as a moment later Davis felt like he had been struck. He sighed, frustrated at his pathetic attempts. He bit his lip and moved again, ignoring the ignitions of pain until he could kick his pants off the rest of the way. He was not going to take his socks off by bending down, no way. So Davis took his toe and pushed it into the space between his ankle and sock to peel the fabric away. He then repeated the action on the opposite foot. Davis' boxers were wet too and Davis saw in the pile a pair for him to wear. He felt slightly awkward wearing his friend's underwear so he tested how wet his underwear was. He patted around, checking dampness. He shrugged, it wasn't too bad.

He pulled the soft shirt after his wild hair, able to smell Tk in the fabric. He also grabbed the pants, likely they were warm-up pants so he wouldn't have to feel constricted. They were slightly fuzzy inside, soothing to Davis' skin. He had been right; he already felt a little better by being in new clothes. Davis run his hands through his hair, knowing that it was a losing battle. He picked up the wet lump of clothes from the floor and carried them into his arms to the door. He opened the door, revealing a hand-raised Tk.

The blonde let out a half chuckle, and lowered his fist. "Sorry, I was seeing if you were done." Davis nodded, saying thank you for the clothing. Tk waved it away and took the bundle from his friend's arms. Tk left and reappeared a moment later, Davis assumed to put the clothing somewhere. Tk bit his lip, and Davis was afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Matt wants to know what's going on, as do I, of course. We could drink some nice tea and you could just talk to me if you feel up to it." Davis frowned, not wanting to do that. At all.

"Tk, I know I owe you. I understand that you deserve to know what's going on. But...I'm not ready. I just had a really bad night."

"Davis, you just got home. How could so much have happened?" Tk could hear the echo of Matt's words from earlier. Ugh, he hated sounding like a record of Matt.

"I screwed up. I got in a fight and I lost." Davis was beginning to feel defensive, which always happened when he felt he was being forced to do something he didn't want or when he felt he was being treated unfairly.

"Is something going on at home? Are you rebelling against something your family wants you to do?" Tk searched for a reason.

"No-" Davis felt insulted.

"I know, I was there once." Tk placed a hand on his chest, revealing a moment he wasn't proud of, "when I was younger, and my parents were getting divorced, it was terrible. I didn't want to listen to anyone, I thought it was the end of my life. I refused to do what I was told and was upset all the time. But I was wrong in my expectations. I still got to see my family, it eventually got better-"

"No, Tk, it's nothing like that." Davis stood up. "Do not assume my life is so trivial rebellion against my parents' wishes. It is not that simple. You don't get it." It was infuriating.

"I want to!" Tk stood up, facing Davis head on. "Tell me and I will _try _my hardest to understand. Give me a chance."

"Your situation and mine are not the same. Big deal, you didn't listen to what your parents told you to do. Big deal."

"Hey!" Tk was now the one insulted. Davis knew he shouldn't put down Tk's own issues because they weren't as bad but he was upset and feeling cornered. So Davis bit back the apology. "I did not have the great life you think I did. I'm not perfect, not even close. It wasn't all rainbows for me. When my parents used to fight, I would cry in my room just listening to everything they were arguing about."

Davis scoffed, "Don't worry, Tk. I'm not going to ruin your life with my problems. Everything's fine, I can handle it. And I certainly do not need help from a boy that could never understand what I'm going through. You think you know what my problem is but I'm telling you, you're wrong. It is not about drugs, it is not about school, and it's not about friends. Those don't help me, but it is not my main problem at the moment and you need to _get that._"

Tk looked away, shoulders tense. He took a breath, trying to control his temper. "You don't trust me, do you?" Tk accused, even though it was blatantly obvious what the answer was. "You are struggling and you refuse to accept my help, when I am right in front of you." Tk was trying to grasp this concept, his hands visualizing his struggle as they rose to the sides of his head, palms open. "You won't tell me the big problem but you keep talking about it. If you are using pills to help function in a situation, that is _not good. _And I am desperately wanting to fix it but I cannot do that if you don't tell me. You push people away."

Davis scoffed, but the words were slipping through his walls and were hitting him.

"You believe you don't have friends because they didn't notice but you push people away. You don't want them to know but you're upset that they didn't realize whatever is going on with you? It doesn't work like that. I'm sorry they didn't push back but I am your friend, whether you want to believe that or not. I am right in front of you and honestly, you're scaring me."

Davis turned away, closing his eyes. "Don't do that!" Davis opened his eyes as a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Don't pretend this isn't happening. You called me for a reason. You are _here _for a reason. What you're doing is dangerous." Bright blue eyes met Davis' eyes, pleading him to listen.

"What I do, is none of your concern! What if I don't want to change my habits?" It was a load of bull, Davis knew it but Tk didn't. "If I find a way to help myself feel better, I'm going to use it, Tk. You can't change that!" Davis tried to reason.

TK looked at him in disbelief. "Davis! We're friends, we're digidestined! We stick together!"

"That is not true," Davis retorted. It was laughable. "I was never really wanted in the group, let's be honest. You guys pushed me aside without a second glance, and I get it. But don't you dare think I didn't notice!"

"We weren't pushing you aside! Just because we didn't always agree with your plans-"

"Oh because you _always _have the best plans? Of course, the brave and heroic Takeru would! We all know it should have been you! Even _I_ thought it!" Davis admitted the truth, even though it hurt him so much inside to hear it.

"I know who I am," Davis inhaled, preparing himself for what he was going to say next. He was going to say out loud how he felt. "I am not the happy boy that flailed about like an idiot. I haven't been for a _long _time. I'm just glad that you are proving that I am not entirely invisible." With that, Davis headed to his bag that he had placed down. He needed to get out of this room. He knew that Tk and he had been pretty loud in their 'discussion' and Matt had probably overheard. Davis grabbed the duffle. TK took a few seconds registering what was said before he ran after Davis. "Davis, wait! We need to talk about this. This is serious."

Davis turned around, close to the front door. "I know, but I need some time. I need air. I trust you, I do. But this is bigger than anything else, and I can't just talk about it like it's nothing." Davis waited until Tk gave him a curt nod, before turning around. He closed the distance between himself and the door.

"Davis." He turned to see Tk toss an umbrella to him.

"So you don't soak my clothes." Davis emitted a small chuckle, raising the umbrella in thanks. With that, he left before Matt appeared, demanding him to stay and answer questions.


	11. Kari, can you keep a secret?

Davis didn't look back, just kept on running.

TK sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dangit…why won't you let me help you? I don't understand." TK didn't know if he should have stopped Davis or what.

"What's done is done. Now I have to decide what comes next." Matt ran through the door.

"Takeru, what happened in here?" TK turned to his brother. Suddenly Davis' words popped into his head. He didn't want help.

"Um…nothing Matt. Davis just realized that his dad was going to be worried about him so he needed to leave quickly…"

Matt lifted an eyebrow. "Then what was all the yelling coming from here?" TK winced.

"I…said he shouldn't leave but then he told…well…yelled at me and said he didn't want his dad worrying." Matt stared at him for a second. It took all of TK's strength to not turn away. He always felt that Matt could see through everything.

After another second, Matt nodded. "Well, I'm going to make some ramen. Come to the kitchen in a little bit," TK quickly nodded.

_Jeez Davis…now I'm evening lying to my brother for you. I wish you could see how much our friendship means to me _

He didn't even know what to say to Davis the next time he saw him. Well at least he knew what was wrong with Davis…well a bit more anyway. He still didn't know the cause for why Davis was resorting to drugs but Davis wasn't planning on telling him.

_Maybe I should just leave him alone. It's what he wants obviously_

* * *

Davis stopped when he figured that he was far enough away. 

_Alright Davis, did you forget your brain or something? Why did you just say that!?I know why I told him, because I needed to get that off my chest. Plus, he pissed me off. I needed him to know he knew nothing about me. _

Davis knew he was trying to help but…his dad had warned him a few times. He didn't want his father to hurt his friends too.

_I don't want to have to leave. I love my mom…but I love it here. I don't want to leave it all behind. Who knows…maybe it'll get better. Oh come on Davis, we tried thinking that before. It never did! So what makes it seem like it's going to happen now? _

Davis looked up at the street name. He was only a block away from Kari's house.

He looked at the street name for a few more seconds. Davis decided he was going to go ask Kari for help. He was going to have to ask sometime.

He knocked on the door three times before Kari opened the door. Kari looked surprised to see him. "Davis?" He smiled slightly.

"Hiya Kari. Umm can I hang out here for a little bit?" He must have looked from hell and back. Her eyebrows came together in confusion and worry. She stepped aside all the same and he walked in.

She hesitated when the walked into the family room. "Davis, what happened to you?"

He laughed. He seemed to be hearing that question a lot lately.

"Kari, I need to stay here for a little bit. I…can't go home right now."

"What? Davis, what's going on? Did you run away or something?"

"I guess you could say that." Davis should have thought of that a while ago. _I guess my stupid wishful thinking thought it wouldn't have lasted this long_

"Why though? What's going on with your family? Tell me. You can trust me."

Davis hesitated. He did trust Kari. He knew he would have to tell her the truth if he wanted to stay here. Well he could lie, but then he would feel bad because it was so hard to lie to her.

_You've done it before. What about the months before this? You certainly didn't tell her that. You've been lying to her for a long time. _

"My family… is at a rough spot right now. My parents aren't getting along so my mom left. So it's just me and my dad. I go see my mom though." Kari's eyes widened as he started to admit everything.

"Ever since the divorce, I dunno, he isn't the same. I guess he needed to find someway to escape from the problem. My dad hasn't been happy. I get him even more upset. It's like…I can't do anything right."

Davis could see Kari was becoming even more concerned as he continued. For all she had known, nothing was going wrong for him and was the same Davis she had grown up with.

She couldn't believe behind the boy she thought she knew, there was a boy who was trying so hard to be strong.

"…he hits me Kari" He whispered.

This was the first time he had ever said it out loud to someone, and it seemed to make it hurt even more. And yet, it seemed like a weight off his shoulders from holding a secret that big.

"He hits me and it hurts. It hurts so badly. He usually only stops after I pass out."

Kari started tearing up as he continued. Davis' eyes started to become glossy as well.

"Are you bleeding right now?" Davis quietly shook his head. "No…I got some of my wounds cleaned."

"Davis, have you told anyone else?" He shook his head again and wiped his eyes. "Davis this is serious! You need to tell someone. Look, I don't mind you staying here but your father is still out there Davis, and no one knows why that's a problem."

"I would Kari, but he is still my father… I _know_ but he still is. I don't want anything to change. I love my family and my friends. I shouldn't even be telling you this." He half laughed half sobbed.

Kari crouched down in front of him. "Davis…sometimes…sometimes you have to give things up in order to do what's right. You won't lose your friends because of this though. Remember the digidestined stick together. We back each other up when one of us is in trouble. Besides, don't you think you should tell? Davis, I don't want to worry that you're going to get beat up every time you go home. If you don't do something, what's going to stop your father from doing it again?"

Davis looked into her eyes. She was totally sincere and worried. He knew she was right, completely right, like she always was. The problem was, he didn't know if he had the guts. The full truth about his family life had just come out and he had no idea what to do next.

"Kari, I can't do this. I can't tell people. I almost didn't even tell you." They both stood up when they heard the door open.

"Well…why don't you go take a shower or something? You're all sweaty." She tried to make it less tense. "I won't tell my brother. You have more word. But remember what I said." Davis nodded and reached into his pocket. It was the goggles. She would understand if he gave them back. He needed her to.

* * *

Kari looked to be in despair when she saw him take out the goggles. She reached out with her shaky hand to take the goggles from him. He gave her a slight smile when she didn't say anything about him keeping them. Kari just stood there with the goggles in her hand as Davis passed to go into the hallway.

She waited until Davis was gone but she outright broke down. Kari couldn't take it. "Davis…I don't want to lose you, but I'm doing just that."

* * *

Davis leaned against the wall. It hurt so much to hear Kari crying like that. It hurt even more when he realized he caused it. Sighing, Davis pushed himself off the wall and walked into the bathroom. On the way he passed Tai but didn't stop. He knew that Tai heard her crying and was going to blame Davis.

_Everything always gets blamed on Davis. Oh well…at least this time, it's ok because it is my fault. I shouldn't have told her. I should have just gone and seen Ken. Ken wouldn't have started bursting into tears. He might have never let me leave but it would be better than living with the guilt. I'm sorry Kari…I'm so sorry_

He closed the bathroom door and slid down. Davis didn't want to take a shower, but he wanted to get out of that room and this was an excuse. Kari had promised him she wouldn't tell but he didn't feel right leaving Kari alone with a pestering brother. Tai wouldn't stop till she told him what happened and she barely ever lied when it came down when it was something important.

_God damnit dad...all my problems resort back to you._

* * *

TK had already tried Davis' house phone a few times but no one ever picked up. He didn't know how to reach Davis since he turned off his cell.

He had tried to stop thinking about Davis but he couldn't. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix their friendship.

Problem was…he had no idea how to.

Kari had stopped crying and was trying to wipe away the tears from her face. She didn't want everyone asking her what was wrong.

_I hate that too. It's not like there isn't anybody else that could use a shoulder. But…I had been doing the same thing to Davis. I never even considered that something could have been wrong. He played the part so well though. _

_I guess, one likes to think, one person has an ok life. Davis isn't that person though and no one knows that. Everyone, including me, thought that he was a goof-ball that let nothing get to him. I know he was acting tired and different lately but he seemed pretty much normal other than that. It's hard to realize that it's all an act. _

_Poor Davis…_

"Kari? What's going on? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Kari looked up to see Tai walking over to her. He was concerned.

_Go ask Davis that question! I want to tell him Davis, but I'm not. I'm not telling him until you're ready Davis. Until you're ready, I have your back. I won't let you fall. Not now. _

"Nothing, I just…was watching one of mom's soap operas. I never noticed how sad and serious they could be."

Tai sighed. "Kari? What is the _real_ reason?"

She looked down into her lap. "Tai…I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I can't." Tai sighed.

"Fine. Then why is Davis here? You didn't tell me he was coming over. Now I'm cooking for 3 people instead of just us, which means I need to go find more stuff." He laughed.

"The reason is…because I didn't know he was coming over. He decided to surprise me with a visit." She looked down at the goggles that were in her hand.

She didn't know if she should give them back to Tai. If Kari did, he would ask questions and maybe even go ask Davis personally. If she didn't, she would have the goggles with nothing to do with them. Davis would want Tai to have them back.

"Um…here." Kari quickly stood and shoved the goggles into Tai's hand. She quickly left the room before Tai came back to reality. She knew he was staring at the goggles right now but she couldn't explain it to him. Kari didn't even really know any answers to give him other than Davis told her to give them to him.

She walked into Tai's room and grabbed some clothes that Davis could probably fit in.

"Davis?" She knocked on the bathroom door. She heard Davis turning off the shower. "I have some clothes for you."

Davis opened the door and she handed him the clothes. "I'm not sure if they'll fit perfectly but I thought it would be better than giving you some of my clothes." They both laughed quickly. They laughed, not only because it was funny, but because they needed to get out of the awkward pauses.

Davis nodded his thanks and walked back in.

Kari smiled as she heard Davis turn the shower back on.

* * *

Davis washed his hair and body gently and stepped out. He looked over at the clothes.

_Wow, I'm borrowing clothes from everyone it seems. I was wearing Tk's clothes earlier and now I'm wearing Tai's. It's like I'm a charity case._

Davis took the jeans and unfolded them. Kari gave him a belt as well assuming it would be a little big for him. Davis frowned and looked down at his stomach. From his eating habits, he would be barely able to keep them from sliding down.

He put the pair of jeans on and then put the belt to its smallest size.

_I think I'm getting a little too skinny. Last year I pretty much fit into Tai's pants. And his pants weren't big to begin with. Kari is going to go crazy when she sees how small I am now._

Davis unfolded the shirt to see it was one of Tai's t-shirt about soccer. It reminded him of how much he missed soccer. He hadn't done it in a while. He gave a half smile as he remembered his last time he played soccer:

"**GO DAVIS! Go down the field! Keep going! YES!!!!" Davis' coach yelled from the sidelines. **

**Davis shot the ball towards the goal. 10 seconds remaining. The goalie was so close to catching the ball but he wasn't fast enough. They were tied until now. Now Davis' team was winning.**

**The team ran up to hug him when the timer went off. He looked over to see Jun roll her eyes but give him a clap anyways. He felt so amazing right now. His sister had just given him praise when she hated going to his games. **

**She barely ever went, but his parents were home so she went. After the game, he went up to her. "So what'd you think of the game?" **

**She turned towards him. "Davis, what do I think of all games? It was boring." She laughed as he glared. **

"**Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it. How could you not? I mean, there's so much excitement." Jun laughed as he continued with explaining how soccer was one of the best things in the world. **

He knew she had enjoyed it. Davis had spent the rest of the day with her. At the time, he complained but he wished he could go back to have one of those moments again.

* * *

Kari signed online. She needed to talk to somebody. It didn't matter the topic, she needed to get her head clear. Oh! Tk was on. He always made things ok.

xoAngelofLightox: Hey Tk

Boywithawesomehat: Hey Kari. I'm so bored right now. It's been a long week. 

xoAngelofLightox: I guess…Davis is already over here but I'm sure you can come over too. Tai is going to make dinner soon. Is that alright?

Boywithawesomehat: That's completely fine.

Wow. Tk was lucky. He found Davis without trying.

Kari turned around as Davis walked in. "Hey Davis. Tk's going to come over."

Davis just stared at her. He didn't even blink. She moved her head to see his Davis' moved his eyes to follow. Nope.

_Are you serious? Great. Just great. Man this is just what I need. Now these two will talk, both know about each problem, put everything together and then come bother me.  
_


End file.
